


Guilt

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fantasizing, Female Solo, Ficlet, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, pearl is fapping to her hologram sobs, problematic pearl, sadfap, to be clear jasper is poofed and bubbled in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Pearl pines for what she can't have and has regrets.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write in a while, in the middle of a pretty bad depression. Sorry if it's short and sad!

The wall was cold against Pearl’s bare back where she sat leaning up against it, legs spread with her hand parting her slick cunt. The shimmering, monochrome projection before her flickered as her thumb grazed over her swollen clit and she pressed her index and middle fingers into herself. She gazed into the projection, a memory of one of her brief encounters with Jasper. Up on that snowy mountain, her hair disheveled, her eyes wild, and those beautiful, muscled arms… Pearl gasped, feeling her cunt spasm around her fingers wonderfully as she thrust in.

What she wouldn’t give for the real thing. Stars, even to have been there to see Jasper take down the corruption would be better than the brief memory of her walking away. She didn’t regret that view, though, and the hologram showed her just that. Jasper’s fine, huge ass in that tight Homeworld uniform as she walked away was breathtaking. Pearl could only imagine how incredible she looked without anything on. She had tried for a time to alter her holograms, but to her dismay it had proven unsuccessful. 

With a groan of combined pleasure and frustration, Pearl’s back slid down the wall a bit as she pushed her hips up for better access, pushing in deeper. She never even got to fight Jasper one-on-one before she corrupted, but she often fantasized about how it would go. She’d have the upperhand at first, she knew. A Homeworld soldier like that would drastically underestimate her fighting abilities and she’d get in a few good blows, possibly managing to poof her too quickly. _But if Jasper caught on quickly enough_ , Pearl thought, squeezing one of her breasts with her free hand as she fucked herself harder, _I’d likely be bruised for days._

When Pearl had first started fantasizing about Jasper like this, she tried to tell herself the pleasure came from the idea of besting a great Homeworld warrior in a fight. A _defective_ pearl, as Jasper herself had called her, taking her down solo. What a rush that would be, certainly. But as time went on, more and more she found herself wanting to be thrown into the dirt, to be all but crushed by her brutal strength. The thought of Jasper’s huge hand around her throat, pressing her against a wall and snarling down at her drove her over the edge and her legs pressed together as she let out a strained moan, her fingers buried deep in her spasming cunt. 

Pearl hummed and rocked against her fingers, riding out her orgasm for as long as it would last her. The projection had flickered out from lack of focus and she brought it back up once she had gathered her breath, drawing her fingers out to rub her clit in slow circles. She felt a tiny jolt of regret, looking into Jasper’s face in her projection. Poor Jasper. 

She sighed and let her hand fall. She didn’t know why she felt so strongly about Jasper. They had been on opposing sides, after all. Pearl wished there was more she could do to help her in her current state. She knew that even if Jasper was healed and back to normal, that didn’t mean anything for her. Jasper was likely to hate her and the others forever, no matter what they did. Pearl phased her clothes back on, tucked her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. _I should have done more to help you._


End file.
